Drabbles et mini OS
by Veneziano58
Summary: Donc des thèmes variés avec tout un tas de couples avec des cannons et des cracks. J'espère que vous aimerez et peut-être même que vous allez rire un peu, qui sait?
1. Chapter 1

Recueil d'OS

La visite

Perso : Old Fritz, Maria-Theresa (= Marie-Thérèse)

Mots : catastrophe, drôle, vase

En ce beau jour de printemps, Friedrich II ou Old Fritz pour les intimes, venait rendre une petite visite à sa voisine Maria-Theresa d'Autriche. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait été victime d'une terrible** _catastrophe_**. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il vint la saluer.

« Guten tag, ma chère Maria-Theresa.

- Ce n'est pas un « bon » jour, Friedrich.

- Oh. Qu'est-ce qui vous chagrine ma voisine ?

- Votre représentant national mon voisin.

- Gilbert vous a donc rendu visite récemment ? J'espère qu'il a été plus poli que d'habitude.

- Oh rassurez-vous mon voisin, il a été… « génial ».

- Votre Roderich n'est pas présent ?

- Le pauvre est alité grâce à votre énergumène.

- Vous m'en voyez désolé, je lui en toucherais un mot. »

Maria-Theresa lui conta la terrible _**catastroph**e_ en détails. Après avoir écouté religieusement le récit, Friedrich ne put retenir un rire.

« Vous trouvez cela **_drôle_** peut-être ?

- Excusez-moi Theresa, mais être aliter à cause d'une chute intempestive de **_vases_**, ce n'est pas commun.

- Un _vase_ très rare Friedrich !

- Gilbert vous remboursera. Tous mes vœux de rétablissement au Herr Edelstein. Sa tête doit le faire souffrir. »

Après un dernier rire, Old Fritz et Theresa changèrent de conversation. Vraiment, il n'y avait que le génial Gilbert pour réussir à faire une **_catastrophe_** avec un **_vase_** en étant** _drôle_**.

* * *

Question d'honneur

Perso : Danemark (Christensen), Pays-Bas (Abel)

Mots : privé, bière, fleurs

Christensen squattait la maison hollandaise depuis une semaine, Abel avait été surpris au départ. Il aurait plutôt pensé que Chris aurait été courir se réfugier chez un nordique ou même chez Prusse mais non, il était là chez lui. Ainsi Pays-Bas fumait sa pipe pendant que Christensen lui étalait sa vie **_privée_**, ses problèmes conjugaux et autres. Abel hochait la tête de temps à autre ne sachant que faire d'autre.

« Tu te rends pas compte Abel ! Même après trois litres de **_bière_** j'étais encore très triste !

- Hm.

- Et Norge veut pas me pardonner ! Tu as une idée ?

- Non. »

Danemark se remit à geindre. Hollande regardait ses précieuses tulipes par la fenêtre quand il eut une idée pour renvoyer Chris en Norvège.

« Offre-lui des tulipes. Les rouges sont bien parfumées.

- Hein ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Ca lui fera plaisir. Je vais t'en choisir. »

Abel sortit chercher un bouquet de tulipes et les donna au nordique. Tout content celui-ci s'en fut avec son bouquet droit chez Norge. Norvège lui ouvrit, prit les tulipes sans un mot et laissa la porte ouverte. Chris était heureux, jamais il n'aurait pensé que des **_fleurs_** régleraient son problème. Norge ne le remercia jamais. Question d'honneur après tout.

* * *

Petit changement

Perso: Ecosse (Scott)

Mots: whisky, désintox, French Touch

Ca y'est. Scott avait eu les résultats de ses examens et le verdict était tombé. Ecosse avait besoin d'une cure de… **_désintox_**. La déprime s'abattit sur lui. Il imaginait déjà la fin de son règne économique sur le marché du **_whisky_**. Il se sentait vidé. Histoire de se mettre un peu de baume au cœur, il décida de traumatiser Arthur, son cher petit frère anglais, une nouvelle fois. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Mais une fois chez le blond aux sourcils fournis il trouva un autre blond. Barbu aux yeux bleus.

« Francis?

- Hmm? Ah bonjour Scott. Comment ça va?

- Je voulais traumatiser Arty. Il est où?

- En courses. Qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Privé de whisky.

- Il te faut du vin alors ! »

Scott grimaça. Il aimait bien Francis mais le vin… Pourtant il fut surpris par le goût. C'était vraiment bon. Francis lui sourit et dit « Ca mon ami, c'est la **_French Touch _**! » Ecosse approuva et commanda plusieurs bouteilles. Finalement un petit changement c'est bien de temps en temps.

* * *

Savon

Perso : S. Italie (Lovino), Espagne (Antonio)

Mots : « savonnette qui glisse »

Lovino aimait faire la cuisine, ce qu'il aimait moins c'était de devoir nettoyer ladite cuisine. C'est donc armé d'un savon noir, parfait pour dégraisser, et d'une éponge qu'il commença son ménage. Tout à son activité il n'entendit pas son pot de colle personnel, pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est Antonio ou Espagne. Celui-ci en profita pour faire un câlin surprise à son Lovi-chéri. Ce dernier sursauta et lâcha le savon en essayant de se dégager.

« Merda ! Tu vas me lâcher idiota ?!

- Mais Lovi ! Tu es si mignon je ne peux pas résister !

- Bastardo ! Je travaille là, fous-moi la paix ! »

Après un coup de coude bien placé, Lovino réussit à se dégager des bras d'Espagne mais il avait oublié un détail. Détail qui l'envoya droit sur le carrelage pour un petit salut amical « Merda ! J'avais oublié cette putain de **_savonnette qui glisse_** ! » Antonio rigola et releva l'italien mécontent qui rouspétait toujours.

« Tout est de ta faute bastardo !

- Si, Lovi. »

* * *

Au fil de l'eau

Perso : N. Italie (Feliciano), Allemagne (Ludwig)

Mots : gondole, pont, « tombé à l'eau »

Feliciano avait invité Ludwig à une promenade en **_gondole_** sur les canaux de Venise. Italie du Nord était très fier de sa ville, lui-même était devenu gondolier. Il racontait des histoires et chantait des chansons. Allemagne admirait la Lagune, les bâtiments, il prit même une photo du **_Pont_** des Soupirs. Soudain il vit quelque chose tombé dans le Grand Canal.

« Feliciano ?

- Vee~ Je suis là Doitsu !

- … On dirait que tu **es _tombé à l'eau_** Italie.

- Vee~ »

L'italien remonta à bord de la **_gondole_**. Apparemment même les meilleurs bateliers tombent à la renverse.

* * *

Prières

Perso : France (Francis), Inde (Neeraja)

Mots : « Dieu des rats »

Francis était partit voir Inde pour une raison bien précise. Après avoir visiter divers temples, le blond posa une drôle de question :

« Eh Neeraja, il y a un **_Dieu des rats _**chez toi ?

- Pardon ?

- Je veux lui faire une offrande.

- Pourquoi faire au juste ?

- Ruiner Angleterre ! »

Il expliqua qu'il voulait qu'une armée de rats dévorent les précieux documents du blond aux yeux verts.

« Pourquoi des rats Francis ?

- Il m'a traité de sale rat ! Mais c'est lui la rat, il mange n'importe quoi ! »

C'est sur ces belles paroles que Neeraja conduisit le barbu à un ancien temple dédié aux rats. Vive les prières !

* * *

Vacances

Perso : Portugal (Maria), Japon (Kiku)

Mots : ski, bougie

Kiku connaissait depuis peu Maria, ou Portugal, qui l'avait gentiment invité à passer ses vacances à la montagne. Les Pyrénées étaient magnifiques à cette période de l'année. Evidemment, Japon avait déjà fait du** _ski_** mais il voulait voir si en Occident c'était différent. Malheureusement, ils furent bloqués dans le chalet de la portugaise qui s'en excusa.

« Je suis désolée Kiku. Je n'avais pas prévu le mauvais temps.

- Ce n'est pas grave Maria, le paysage est superbe et le chalet confortable.

- Oui tu as raison. Peut-être que le soleil reviendra. »

Les nuages restèrent et l'orage éclata. Au bout d'une heure d'intempérie l'électricité fut coupée. Armée d'une allumette, Portugal cherchait une **_bougie_**. Une fois celle-ci allumée, elle et Kiku cherchèrent une occupation, ils firent une partie de cartes.

« C'est bien de jouer à la lueur des **_bougies_**.

- Oui. Japon, la prochaine fois nous ferons du **_ski_**.

- Avec plaisir Maria. »

* * *

Etrange rêve

Perso : USA (Alfred), Chine (Yao)

Mots : poisson, jouer, café

Le petit homme aux longs cheveux noirs dormait tranquillement. Qui ça ? Yao bien sûr, ou Chine si vous préférez. Il se réveilla pourtant en sentant une odeur de** _poisson_** grillé, il ouvrit les yeux à demi avant de les refermer. D'un coup une voix stridente retentit « Yaoooo ! » Le chinois se leva d'un bond et fit les yeux ronds, devant lui se tenait Alfred en maillot de bain, une bouée canard autour de la taille. Le blond à lunettes lui tendit un bikini rouge à étoiles jaunes « Allez viens **_jouer_** avec moi Yao ! J'ai fait faire ce bikini juste pour toi, tu seras très belle ! » Surpris le chinois lui répondit avec une voix étrangement aigüe « Mais Amérique qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? Je suis un homme. » L'américain éclata de rire avant de lui donner un miroir. Perplexe Yao se regarda, il ne voyait rien d'exceptionnel quoique ça c'était bizarre… Il avait une poitrine ?

« Yao veux-tu m'épouser ?

- De quoi ?

- Tu es si belle, ma chinoise préférée, épouse-moi !

- NON ! »

Yao se réveilla d'un coup, haletant et confus, il regarda partout mais pas d'Alfred en vue. Vraiment quel rêve bizarre. Il se leva, partit dans sa petite cuisine pour le petit-déjeuner, le brun allait savourer son **_café_** quand il entendit « Yao ! » La tasse fut brisée sous le choc.

* * *

Spectacle

Perso : Russie (Ivan)

Mots : tutu, noisette, merveille

Ivan avait invité toute l'ancienne URSS à un spectacle. Le géant à l'écharpe avait décidé de montrer que la Russie possédait aussi de belles choses, que l'amour y existait ainsi que les fées et tout le tralala. Il sortit donc son arme secrète : la danse classique ! Après un rire tout en « Kolkolkol » il enfila son **_tutu_** rose et sa perruque blonde. Si le créateur de son ballet préféré était encore en vie il lui offrirait un bouquet de tournesols bien fleuris. Il rit à nouveau et monta sur scène. Ivan fut une merveilleuse princesse durant le ballet « Casse-**_noisette_** » Ses invités furent bouche-bée d'admiration (ou d'horreur ?) devant ce spectacle inattendu. Quand le russe vint demander leurs avis sur son show très original, le silence régna pendant un certain temps. Puis Lituanie se décida à parler « C'était une vraie **_merveille_** Mr Russie. » Ivan, heureux de cette réponse, décida d'organiser des ballets plus souvent. L'ex-URSS maudit le pauvre Lituanie en silence en apprenant cette nouvelle.

* * *

Anniversaire

Perso : Roumanie (Vladimir)

Mots : « Joyeux anniversaire »

Roumanie en avait prodigieusement assez. Depuis plusieurs jours tous l'évitaient ! D'accord, il aimait faire peur à Bulgarie, traumatiser Slovénie, irriter Transylvanie, embêter Prusse, excéder Hongrie, ennuyer Angleterre et exaspérer Norvège. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'admettre l'évidente vérité: il n'était pas de bonne compagnie. Vladimir soupira. Il a toujours été un excentrique jouant au vampire, à user et abuser de la gentillesse de Bulgarie ou à jouer avec la magie de Norvège et Angleterre. Vlad se sentait bien triste d'un coup. Il enfila son chapeau à rubans sans conviction avec une veste coordonnée et sortit. Roumanie parcourait l'un de ses villages et sa solitude s'accrut : tous fêtaient le 1er décembre. Leur fête nationale, son anniversaire. Il se força à sourire et à répondre aux signes joyeux des habitants quand soudain un petit garçon arriva en lui tendant un papier « Hey m'sieu Vladimir j'ai un message pour vous ! » Roumanie le prit et le lut puis il partit en courant jusqu'à la mairie qu'il ouvrit en grand. « **_Joyeux anniversaire_** Vlad ! » Bulgarie, Slovénie, Transylvanie, Prusse, Hongrie, Angleterre, Norvège et les autres étaient là. Roumanie est chiant mais ils l'aiment comme ça, c'est tout.

* * *

Hot n' Cold

Perso : Islande (Ice/Emile), Hong-Kong (Hong/Lee)

Mots: chaleur, ère glaciaire, "mon amour"

Après de longues négociations avec son petit-ami et le frère de celui-ci, Lee avait réussit à le faire venir à Hong-Kong. Emile restait silencieux, comme souvent, pendant que le brun lui exposait les mille et une merveilles de sa cité.

« Eh Ice ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?

- Hm.

- Alors comment tu trouves mon chez moi ?

- J'aime pas la **_chaleur_** ambiante.

- Bien sûr ! Fais bien trop froid chez toi Ice !

- J'ai un prénom Hong.

- Moi aussi ! »

Après un soupir Islande distança l'asiatique qui le rattrapait en criant des « Emile ! ». Finalement le nordique s'arrêta.

« Je sais pourquoi tu es si froid **_mon amour _**!

- Ah et pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en rougissant.

- Parce que ta maison supporte encore l'**_ère glaciaire _**!

- Tu es un abrutit Lee. »

Oui, Hong-Kong est un abrutit mais c'est le sien alors Emile fais avec.

* * *

Nature

Perso : Ukraine (Katya)

Mots : animaux, prairie, faillite

Katya est une belle femme, de beaux cheveux blonds, des yeux verts d'eau et des formes (très) généreuses. Mais malgré ses efforts et ses nouveaux amis de l'Union Européenne, Ukraine reste très pauvre. Chez elle on voit plus de **_prairies_** que de grandes villes, elle compte encore beaucoup sur l'agriculture et ses **_animaux_**. Katya travaille dur, elle vend tout ce qu'elle possède pour éviter la** _faillite_**, allant même jusqu'à sacrifier sa très longue chevelure. Ukraine est faible mais courageuse, elle s'en sortira, il le faut.

* * *

Métro City

Perso : Angleterre (Arthur), USA (Alfred)

Mots: métro, perdu, chaussette

Alfred aimait rendre visite à celui qu'il appelait "le vieux" donc à Angleterre. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas le blond aux épais sourcils, c'était lui qui l'avait élevé après tout, mais il le trouvait trop sérieux. Bref, USA se promenait dans le fameux « underground » londonien. Le quartier new-wave ? Non, non, juste le **_métro_**. Un hamburger dans une main, son I-phone dans l'autre, Alfred essayait de se repérer dans le labyrinthe de béton. Vaincu, il se décida à appeler l'anglais :

« Yo Arthur !

- Tu es en retard Amérique.

- Je me promène dans le **_métro_**, tu viens me rejoindre ?

- What ? Tu veux dire que tu es **_perdu _**?

- Arrêtes de rire et viens me chercher.

- And why je ferais ça ?

- 'cause I was your little bro ! Me laisse pas comme une vieille _**chaussette**._ »

L'anglais soupira puis accepta. Alfred avait été son petit frère adoré, aujourd'hui il était juste ce crétin d'Amérique qui se sentait supérieur à lui Angleterre. … Il l'aime toujours en fait. Arthur prit sa veste et partit chercher l'abrutit à lunettes.

* * *

Blessures

Perso : Autriche (Roderich), Hongrie (Elizavetta)

Mots : hôpital, ruines, visite

Elle est pâle, ses longs cheveux ondulés semblent plus bruns que d'ordinaire. Roderich est assit à ses côtés, il veille sur cette jeune femme, son ex-épouse. Il fronça le nez, l'odeur de l'**_hôpital_** ne lui plaisait guère. Hongrie ouvrit lentement les yeux et le regarda.

« C'est gentil de me rendre **_visite_** Mr Autriche.

- Reposez-vous Elizavetta.

- Vous allez bien Monsieur ?

- Oui. Dormez. »

Elle lui sourit avant de fermer ses yeux verts. Autriche eut un regard triste car il aimait cette femme, cette tendresse, il ne la montrait pas souvent pourtant. Il regarda dehors, par amour pour lui et pour le protéger, Hongrie avait pris part à la bataille faisant de ses plaines et ses villes des champs de **_ruines_**. Et cela plus qu'autre chose blessait Roderich. Il prit la main blanche et pleura leurs blessures.

* * *

Rencontre

Perso : Canada (Matthew), Suisse (Vash)

Mots : menthe, noix, mini-jupe

Canada n'était remarqué par personne, tout le monde le sait lui y comprit. Mais parfois le miracle se produisait et quelqu'un le remarquait. Pour le moment il regardait son frère adoptif, France, qui se disputait avec son autre tuteur, Angleterre.

« Tu me casses les **_noix_** mon lapin.

- You git! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Et blablabla… C'était encore et toujours la même chose. Suisse arriva et calma la situation avec diplomatie, c'est-à-dire qu'il les menaça avec sa mitraillette, pour pouvoir discuter avec France de leur entreprise de **_mini-jupes_**. Matthew soupira, le barbu l'avait invité à dîner mais avait finit par l'oublier lui aussi. Vash se tourna vers lui pour lui tendre quelque chose, surpris Canada regarda la main tendue.

« Un bonbon à la **_menthe_** ?

- Je n'ai que ça.

- Merci, c'est gentil. »

Matthew prit la sucrerie avec un sourire, Suisse ne dit rien et reprit sa conversation. C'était leur première vraie rencontre.

* * *

Fairytale

Perso : Angleterre (Arthur)

Arthur se sentait seul. Pourtant la solitude était une amie de longue date, mais il était un être vivant et les êtres vivants ne sont pas faits pour rester toujours seuls. Rejeté par sa famille, pourchassé par ses voisins, Arthur a pourtant des amis. Des amis invisibles pour les autres, la licorne dort avec lui pour lui tenir chaud, les fées l'aident et le protègent comme elles peuvent et Flymint le lapin volant vert le réconforte dans les coups durs. Arthur grandit et devient pirate, les fées et Flymint le suivent, il fait des pactes avec les sirènes, devient riche et craint mais toujours seul. Et puis il y a eu Alfred, son cher petit Amérique, son petit frère chéri qui finit par le trahir des années plus tard en prenant son indépendance. Malgré ses autres colonies Angleterre est seul, seul avec ses amis magiques. Magiques, invisibles mais toujours présents, ses amis fidèles sortis des contes de fée juste pour lui. Finalement Arthur n'est pas seul, jamais, où qu'il aille.

* * *

Buona Notte

Perso : Caterina (S. Italie) et Antonio (Espagne)

Antonio était heureux, aujourd'hui sa jolie Caterina venait lui rendre visite et c'était pourquoi il s'acharnait à faire le ménage. Sa vieille maison, si chère à son cœur, devait être resplendissante de propreté. Caterina arriva en début d'après-midi et fut reçue de la même manière que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire que l'espagnol criait « Caty ! » en la prenant dans ses bras. La jeune fille rougit avant de le repousser. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à cueillir des tomates, à discuter de leurs vies puis en soirée ils se reposèrent sur le canapé.

« Caty? Je peux mettre ma tête sur tes genoux?

- Eh? No idiota!

- Maiiiissss! Por favor mi amor!

- B-Bon… Mais je t'interdis de bouger compris?

- Si! »

C'est donc en rougissant qu'elle regarda Antonio s'installer mais préférant penser à autre chose que le brun sur ses genoux, Caterina se concentra sur le jeu télévisé. Elle réalisa une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que l'espagnol ne bavardait pas comme à son habitude, l'italienne baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit avant de murmurer « Buona notte amore mio »

* * *

Le chat noir

Mots : chaussette, biscuit, chat

Perso : Ludwig (Allemagne), Gilbert (Prusse) et Francis (France)

Ludwig regardait l'état de son salon. C'était catastrophique et voir les deux « choses » étalées par terre n'aidait pas. Francis ne portait rien de plus qu'une _**chaussette**_, son frère Gilbert avait encore son jean mais était recouvert d'une sauce étrange, sa moquette neuve couverte de cadavres de bouteilles, de miettes de chips et de paquets de _**biscuits**_ éventrés. C'était un vrai carnage. Ca ne pouvait pas être pire se disait le grand blond alors qu'il avançait dans la pièce en inspectant les dégâts jusqu'à ce qu'il mette les pieds dans la mer… enfin vous voyez. Ses chiens avaient été sortis et surtout n'habitaient pas cet appartement donc d'où venait cette mer… ? Puis il le vit, tout mignon et tout ronronnant sur le pull de l'un des deux ivrognes: un tout petit _**chat**_ noir aux yeux bleus. Et Ludwig craqua.

* * *

Promenons-nous dans les champs

Perso : Arthur (UK), Alfred (USA)

Mots: Champs, pique-nique

Arthur était furieux. Oui, oui, il était furieux. Ce crétin d'Alfred l'invitait à un fichu _**pique-nique**_ et il le plantait là. Tout seul. L'anglais fusillait du regard le pauvre panier qui n'avait rien demandé et surtout pas de contenir le déjeuner fait avec amour, mais immangeable, par le blond pour un autre blond qui lui avait posé un lapin. Il s'apprêtait à repartir quand il aperçut la fameuse veste aviateur de l'américain. Arthur décida d'attendre et quand celui à lunettes l'eut rejoint il lui dit :

« Yo Arty, pourquoi t'es ici et pas à notre rendez-vous ?

- Il est ici le pique-nique you git !

- What ? No ! Je t'ai dit dans les _**champs**_ pas au parc. »

Le plus vieux fronça les sourcils, il s'était trompé ? Préférant ne pas perdre la face, il partit vers la sortie du parc suivit d'Alfred qui souriait. Pour une fois, il avait gagné contre Arthur.

* * *

Payphone

Perso = Arthur (Angleterre) et Alfred (USA)

Mots = I'm at payphone trying to call home

Arthur attendait patiemment assit dans son salon que son idiot d'ancienne colonie veuille bien lui faire l'immense honneur de sa présence. Il sirotait un thé Earl Grey tout en regardant la pluie intense qui battait les vitres, si Alfred était sous cette pluie il allait être trempé. Tant pis, il n'avait qu'a être à l'heure. Pourtant Amérique avait fait l'effort d'être à l'heure mais son taxi avait été pris dans les bouchons londoniens et le blond à lunettes avait décidé de finir le trajet à pieds. Puis comble du malheur la pluie lui était tombée dessus et n'avait bien sûr pas de parapluie et son téléphone plus de batterie. Il aperçut une cabine téléphonique et s'y précipita pour appeler Arthur et se mettre à l'abri. Le plus âgé sursauta quand il entendit la sonnerie stridente de son portable, surpris par le numéro il décrocha :

« Hello?

- **_I'm at payphone trying to call home!_**

- Ah? Le téléphone n'a pas sonné ici Alfred.

- Peu importe ! C'est pour te dire que j'arrive, prépare du café Arty ! »

Angleterre regarda son portable légèrement perplexe sur ce coup de fil express puis se leva et prépara une tasse de café pour l'américain. Il la méritait cette fois.

* * *

Caresse sur l'océan

Perso = Wang Yao (Chine) et Antonio (Espagne)

Mots = Mer, amour, rêve

Chine admirait la vue depuis le ponton supérieur du bateau. La brise marine faisait voler ses cheveux et ses vêtements traditionnels, il était serein et détendu bien que sur une _**mer**_ totalement inconnue. Il sourit en entendant le son des bottes claquant sur le bois du galion, Yao se tourna et sourit à l'arrivant. Antonio prit le chinois dans ses bras, sa nouvelle conquête et lui fit un sourire à croquer :

« Comment trouves-tu la Méditerranée ?

- L'eau et l'air sont différents de la mer Jaune mais c'est agréable, aru~

- Tu n'as pas peur des éventuels attaques ? Les pirates adorent ça.

- Dans tes bras mon _**amour**_, je ne crains rien, aru~ »

L'espagnol ria légèrement puis se pencha pour l'embrasser mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, Yao fut surpris par un bruit strident et se réveilla en sursaut. Quel _**rêve**_ embarrassant…

* * *

Donc voilà ^^ J'ai écris tout ça il y a longtemps et vu que je n'ai pas envie d'écrire de fic ou même un OS ba je vous donne ça ^^

Tous les mots ont été choisit par une amie ~


	2. Suite

Promenade

Perso : UK (Arthur) et Pays-Bas (Abel)

Mots : voiture, bois, chien

« Mais conduis correctement nom d'un _**chien !**_ » s'écria Abel, normalement si stoïque, face à la conduite désastreuse de son compagnon de voyage anglais dans les sous-_**bois**_. En écoutant les jurons de l'autre blond, Pays-Bas se demanda comment il avait atterrit dans cette galère avant de sourire amèrement : Bella, sa sœur, avait encastré sa _**voiture**_ dans le mur. Après un soupire, il se dit que le voyage du retour sera bien long.

Family

Perso : Canada (Matthew) et Kumajirou (l'ours de Canada)

Mots : Alfred, chaud, pancakes

Matthew soupira tout en beurrant ses _**pancakes**_, son cher frère avait encore fait des bêtises et Cuba l'avait encore confondu avec _**Alfred**_. Maussade, le canadien chercha son ours des yeux dans le salon sans le trouver puis quand il retourna dans la cuisine il vit enfin Kumajirou. Celui-ci avait dévorer les _**pancakes**_ encore _**chauds**_. Canada décida qu'aujourd'hui n'était définitivement pas son jour.

Yeux bleus

Perso : Marco (Portugal), Katya (Ukraine) et Gilbert (Prusse)

Mots : croisière, romantique, baiser

Gilbert se noyait dans les yeux bleus de son vis-à-vis. Aussi purs que le ciel, aussi profonds que la mer sur laquelle ils faisaient _**croisière**_. Avec une tendresse rare de sa part il déposa un doux _**baiser**_ sur les lèvres de l'autre personne, légèrement plus petite que lui quand soudain Katya se mit à crier « Marco et toi êtes si mignons ! C'est tellement _**romantique **_! »

Ex-colonie

Perso : Victoria (Seychelles) et Arthur (UK)

Mots : « Epouse-moi, Princesse du sud ! »

Arthur adorait Victoria c'était un fait. Il ne pensait pas à son ancienne Reine mais bel et bien à l'ex-colonie française. Il était venu puis s'était jeté à ses pieds en prenant dans ses main celle fine et délicatement dorée par le soleil de la brune avant de hurler « _**Epouse-moi, Princesse du sud !**_ » Victoria soupira avant d'assommer l'anglais. « Tss, vraiment. Quelle idée idiote de me demander en mariage en étant saoulé au rhum. Cet idiot se prend pour un pirate ! »


End file.
